


proposal and counterpoint

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, because thats not relevant to what little plot we have here, but lets say theyre both seniors, it doesnt say what year, theyre in college also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Karkat proposes to Dave. It doesn't go quite how he'd envisioned it.





	proposal and counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> heehee

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and tonight you’re going to propose to your boyfriend. You’ve got the whole thing planned out: you’ve made reservations at a dumb fancy restaurant that you know Dave will love to make fun of, you’ve got the ring, and you know for certain that you’re ready to make that commitment. The last one was actually the easiest to get done -- you’re a hopeless romantic, you’ve been imagining marrying Dave practically since your first date. 

Right now, you’re just waiting for Dave to return home from class. You’re sitting on your couch, already in a suit and tie, scrolling through various social medias and news sites while you wait. 

Dave arrives at 6:15, just when you’d expected him to. You’re alerted to his arrival first by the sound of his keys rattling against the door as he unlocks it, and you stand up and begin to head towards the door to greet him just as he opens it and walks inside. 

He hugs you first, and then, looking you up and down to take in your appearance, says, “Woah babe, I know it’s date night but you didn’t have to get ready early for me.” He’s smiling at you, clearly pleasantly surprised by your outfit. 

You shrug. “Yeah, I know. I wanted you to have something nice to come home to.” You smile at him, and then you push him towards your bedroom to hurry him into getting ready. “Also our reservation is in an hour so you have to get dressed.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” He laughs as you push him, and he yields and goes into your shared room, shutting the door behind him. 

While he’s changing, you finish getting ready to leave. You go to the bathroom and make sure that your hair looks okay, you grab your coat, make sure you have your wallet, and you retrieve the ring, in its small box, from the place where you’d hidden it, slipping it into your suit pocket and making sure that it isn’t easily visible by just looking at you. 

A few minutes after he goes into your room, Dave comes back out in a suit identical to yours. He opens the door dramatically and throws his arms up to show himself off. “Whaddya think?”

“Looks great.” You reach yourself up and plant a quick peck on his lips. “Let’s go.” You head towards the door, looking back to make sure Dave is following you, and grabbing your keys on the way out. 

On the way there you talk like you normally would, the radio playing music at a comfortable volume. The drive is about thirty minutes, and the whole way there you’re practically buzzing with nervous excitement. 

You arrive right on time, giving your name to the hostess, who leads you to your table. You take your seats and almost immediately a waitress shows up and takes your drink orders, bringing them to you swiftly. Then your food orders are taken and brought out after a bit of time for preparation. 

The meal itself is ordinary. You enjoy spending the time with Dave, of course, and your date nights are always special to you, but nothing truly remarkable happens (he does still make fun of the restaurant liked you’d guessed, though). 

That is, until you decide that it’s time to act. 

“Dave,” you begin. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you pretty much since the first time I had the misfortune of interacting with you. Every single day I’ve spent with you is the best day of my life, and I want to spend every day with you for the rest of it, too.” Dave is beaming, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he realizes what you’re doing. His hands fly up to cover his mouth as you move from you seat and get down on one knee, opening the ring box and holding it out to him. “Will you marry me?”

You’re caught off guard when he laughs. He laughs, seemingly in disbelief, and says, “Dude, no fucking way.”

“You- what?” You say, about ready to just start fucking crying, because you think that he’s telling you no, he doesn’t want to marry you.

Then he realizes what he said and his eyes go wide. “Shit, no, fuck, that’s not what I meant.” You feel waves of relief crash over you. “Of fucking course I wanna marry you dude, but like, okay okay, stand up.”

Now you’re really fucking confused. You stand up hesitantly, and you just about smack yourself in the face when Dave gets down on one knee, just like you had previously, and holds out a box nearly identical to the one you’re still holding. 

You fucking lose it. You laugh so goddamn hard you have to hold on to the table for support, tears stream down your face, and you sink to your knees on the floor and hold your box out to him. You trade, and you both put on the rings that they were holding. You hold both sides of his face and kiss him. You don’t even care how fucking stupid you must look, kissing your boyfriend and crying on the floor of a fucking restaurant, you’re just so happy. You pull away from him when you start to hear applause from other people around you in the room. 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” you say. You can’t contain your smile, not that you would want to. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” he says. 

After a few more minutes of chilling on the floor, enjoying the moment with your new fiance, both of you stand up and return to your seats, holding hands the whole time. You sit and talk for awhile, contented smiles present on your faces, and a few minutes later your waitress from earlier comes and offers you a free dessert. You both eagerly accept, opting to get it to go instead of staying there to eat it. 

You leave the restaurant hand in hand, and as you walk to your car you think to yourself that even though your proposal didn't go exactly according to plan, you wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
